


I can't believe I waited all this time

by LightningZBolt



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Embarrassment, Gen, Masturbation, Omorashi, Sexual Frustration, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningZBolt/pseuds/LightningZBolt
Summary: Kellin managed to completely forget that he had to do a livestream mini-concert today and he was both not prepared, but also neglected to fully get ready once his bandmates showed up inside. In addition, his day takes multiple turns that leave him frustrated and mad at himself.
Kudos: 2





	I can't believe I waited all this time

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was all over the place as I struggled to think of something for weeks until this came to me when asking friends for ideas.

On a Friday afternoon, Kellin is relaxing on the couch, wearing just underwear, a t-shirt, and socks. He’s watching TV and eating a snack, no plans for the day beyond this, just TV, chips, and soda.

Unexpectedly, his front door opens and his bandmates walk in. “Hey Kellin.” Jack says.

“What?” Kellin questions, confused. “Why are you here? The livestream isn’t until tomorrow.”

“Huh? No, it’s today.” Jack says.

“You’re crazy, it’s not today.” Kellin says.

“It’s in ten minutes.” Nick says.

“What?!” Kellin exclaims.

“You better get ready.” Jacks says. “We’ll set things up.”

“Fuck.” Kellin jumps up from the couch, turns off the TV, and grabs his snack and drink. He quickly tosses the food in the kitchen out of sight, and runs upstairs to get presentable. He puts on pants, only thinking for a moment what will look ‘presentable’. He searches for a shirt that is equally ‘presentable’ and puts it on...backwards at first before quickly fixing it.

He tosses shoes on as he runs into the bathroom to look in the mirror. He looks a bit messy. He fixes himself up by brushing his teeth, washing his face, brushing his hair, and washing his hands. He is strict with the feeling that he’s missing something, but isn’t sure what it is so he passes it off as nothing important.

He runs back downstairs in a hurry and sees that everyone else set everything up already. “Need any help?”

“Nope.” Nick says, plugging something into the wall.

“Okay.” Kellin sighs. It would be a sigh of relief, but he just remembered what he missed, he forgot to pee when he was upstairs, and standing still reminded him of that as he can feel slight pressure in his bladder. That’s easy to fix though, he can ju-

“Okay, you’re up Kellin, let’s get this started.” Jack says.

“...Shit.” Kellin exclaims. He’ll just have to wait to relieve himself until after this whole thing.

~~~~~

With the stream over, Kellin feels exhausted, not because of singing or answering questions, but because he was such an idiot to not pee before all this, and the feeling has just gotten worse and worse. Why did he have to drink soda, it just magnifies the issue. He whimpers quietly to himself out of desperation while he hopes everyone just leaves now so he doesn’t have to explain his idiocy. He can feel his phone vibrate in his pocket for a moment.

“So how was your week, Kellin?” Nick asks.

That means no one is leaving yet. “Oh. Uhhhh.” Kellin taps his foot both to make it look like he’s thinking but also because it helps stifle the urge to pee slightly. “It was fine, mostly just hung out and didn’t do much.”

“So like when earlier?” Nick questions.

“Heh, yeah…” Kellin grins nervously. He sighs and walks to the couch to carefully sit down so he doesn’t have to stand anymore. It takes him a bit to get into a sitting position that both looks ‘normal’ and doesn’t exacerbate the urge to pee, which ended up being one leg down and one partly on the couch.

He notices someone sit next to him but he’s not focusing on the world around himself anymore. He still hears talking but he’s not paying attention to it. He pulls out his phone to browse to both look busy and not be talked to as much, but also to distract himself.

His messages on Twitter are all fans begging for attention, normally he’d read them all at least but he’s in no mood to do that. He just scrolls through his feed instead to be distracted. He yawns to feign looking tired in hopes it might make everyone leave faster. They’re all just standing around and talking.

~~~~~

“You haven’t been very talkative today, Kellin.” Nick asks.

Hearing his name makes him pay attention better. “Oh, yeah, sorry, I’m just...tired, really tired.” Kellin lies. He just really wants everyone to go away.

“But you haven’t done much today.” Nick says.

“That’s exactly why I’m so tired.” Kellin says. He realized how little sense that makes after he says it. With a sigh, he slumps a bit in his seat, but in doing so, he can feel a small bit of piss leak out, so he quickly sits back up again and hopes it isn’t visible. It doesn’t appear to be, thankfully.

He could get this over with if he just said something, but that’d just be rude at this point, he hopes everyone just leaves. He said he was tired a few times, maybe that will make them all get the hint. He drives the point home further by yawning in an exaggerated fashion while he scrolls through his phone again.

~~~~~

Kellin whimpers quietly with desperation, no one is even talking to him or about him anymore, why can’t they just leave then, there’s no reason for them to be here anymore. At least no one is sitting next to him anymore. He takes this chance to put both his legs up on the couch and lay on it. Somehow this feels better on his bladder than just sitting...for a brief moment, then it gets worse again.

He quickly goes back to sitting awkwardly, unable to find a comfortable position. He settles on just shaking his leg to mitigate the feeling. This gets him weird looks, but he’s starting to not care that much. Not enough to say anything about it, he’s gone way past being able to say something and not look like a moron. If he says anything now, he’ll just get laughed at.

He sighs and reaches for his phone again, but moving his hands away from where he placed them makes him feel like he’s gonna wet himself, so he just leaves his phone on the couch and his hands on his lap. If he does wet himself, it better not get on his phone, somehow. That’s more important than embarrassing himself.

“I’m tired…” Kellin lies again. He hopes that his quieter tone of voice will be more convincing to get everyone to leave. He whines and crosses his legs to see if that helps, it doesn’t, all that helps right now is shaking his leg and grabbing his crotch, which is hard to do in a non-suspicious way.

He attempts it anyway, hoping no one is looking at him. He groans in frustration, this is all his own fault. If only he had the foresight to just mention it when the stream was done, or before it started, or before he came back downstairs, or before anyone showed up. If only he just remembered that it was today and not tomorrow. Clearly it’s everyone else’s fault for not reminding him, not his own.

“Kellin, are you okay?” Nick asks.

“Yeah, I’m just really really tired.” Kellin responds.

“Maybe you should go take a nap or something then.”

“I’m fine I don’t need a nap.”

“Are you sure?”

“No.” Kellin sighs. He doesn’t look tired, why is his lie being bought. Truth is, he would say yes, but he’s not sure if he can stand up without pissing himself. Might at least be worth a try, it’s now or never. “Actually, yeah, yeah I’m gonna go nap.” He slowly stands up from the couch, which might be a mistake as he can feel himself leaking slightly. As soon as no one is looking in his direction, he runs for it, hoping that going fast enough will get him at least out of sight if he does wet himself.

Once he’s out of the room, he keeps his hands gripped on his crotch tightly and walks a bit slower as the pain catches up to him. Every step makes him feel more and more like he’s about to explode, but he feels more used to it once he gets to the staircase, he might be able to just make it.

He walks up one stair at a time, as he’s grabbing himself too tightly to have good balance. He makes it up about five stairs before he has to stop and pause. He turns and leans his back against the wall so he doesn’t fall backwards as he tightly squeezes his dick through his pants, which is harder to do than he expected because he’s wearing jeans. It somehow felt easier when he was sitting.

He attempts to crouch on the stairs to strain the fabric to do some of the work for him, but his efforts are fruitless as he quickly succumbs to the desperation and can no longer contain his bladder. There he is, awkwardly standing in the middle of the staircase, pissing himself helplessly. He can feel wetness on his hands and as he pulls them away he can see how soaked his pants are already.

He hopelessly stares down at himself, his jeans darkening at how wet they’ve become. He feels the stream weakening as it slows down into just a small drip as it stops. Somehow he doesn’t think that’s everything, but for now it is. The wetness is mildly uncomfortable because it was already warm and humid that day, and this is a lot worse than being really sweaty as it’s a much higher volume.

He feels immense relief regardless of the mess he made. He’s still mad at himself for being an idiot, but at least that’s all over now. As he resumes walking upstairs, he can feel how the left side of his pants are a lot wetting, presumably his dick was pointing that direction in his underwear. His left sock and shoe are soaked, while his right sock and shoe are almost dry.

He sighs with relief when he makes it upstairs, it’s nice to be able to walk normally again and not be in pain. He strips off his clothes in the bathroom and takes a quick shower to clean off.

~~~~~

Kellin puts on clean comfortable clothes after showering. He walks downstairs, hesitating to see if anyone is still around, and thankfully, everyone is gone. He’s finally alone again. It would have been nice a lot earlier, but they still left. He takes advantage of this and lays down on the couch, after picking up his phone, and looking at it. He has a text from Vic, and got it just a few minutes ago.

_Vic: How’d the stream go?_

Kellin ponders, that word could mean two things now.

_Kellin: Pretty good, though a bit tiring._

_Vic: Fans driving you crazy?_

_Kellin: No, I’m just an idiot._

_Vic: Oh no, you didn’t tell them, did you?_

_Kellin: Tell who what?_

_Vic: Nothing._

_Kellin: Huh?_

_Vic: Ignore that, what happened then?_

_Kellin: I forgot to use the bathroom beforehand._

_Vic: Meaning?_

_Kellin: I pissed myself._

_Vic: On the stream?_

_Kellin: No._

_Vic: Oh, lame._

_Kellin: …_

_Vic: I’m just saying, doing that live could have gotten you tons and tons of attention._

_Kellin: I don’t want attention for pissing myself. I don’t want thousands of people to see that._

_Vic: You’re no fun._

Kellin sighs and lays his head back on the couch arm, putting his phone down. His mind plays through the past hour over and over, from getting up to pissing himself on the stairs to showering afterwards. After the third playthrough, he feels slightly aroused by the memory, as awkward as it was. He slides his hand into the waistband of his pants and lightly touches his dick, it growing more erect as a result. He begins to slowly stroke it and-

His phone distracts him with a vibrate and he picks it up with his other hand to check. It’s another text.

_Vic: btw, check your front door. ;)_

Kellin is confused by what he means by that, so he ignores it and puts his phone down so he can resume touching himself, but just as he gets comfortable again, he hears his doorbell rings, startling him. He quickly pulls his hand out of his pants and gets up. This better not take long. He opens the front door with an annoyed frown on his face as his eyes are met with Vic’s. “Vic? What the hell are you doing here?”

“Well, you see, I had the brilliant idea to jump in during the livestream as like a surprise guest.” Vic explains.

“Uh huh, and you didn’t actually do that because?” Kellin questions.

“Well I fell asleep before anyone showed up, and I didn’t even wake up until I heard them leave, so that was a waste of an idea.” Vic explains.

“You’re weird.” Kellin says.

“I’m sorry, but did you ever go out of your way to come to me when I was doing stuff at home?” Vic says.

“What?”

“Exactly, you didn’t. And that’s why I’m a better friend.” Vic walks past Kellin through the front door as he talks.

Kellin glares at Vic. He steps back inside and closes the door. “You’re not sick are you?”

“If I was sick I wouldn’t be here.” Vic says.

“You better not be lying. I’ve been good at avoiding this whole thing so far.” Kellin sighs.

“Why do you seem so annoyed? Mad at yourself for pissing yourself?” Vic asks.

“Yes, but also because you interrupted me.” Kellin says.

“From what?” Vic asks, sitting down on the couch.

“From...things…” Kellin sits down next to him.

“Oh, I get it now. You were just so turned on from pissing yourself that you just had to touch yourself from it.” Vic guesses. “That’s okay, you can still do that with me around, I won’t bother you.

“I’ll pass.” Kellin says. “I’d rather not anymore.”

“Why not? Don’t trust me?”

“Correct, I don’t trust you.” Kellin says. “You’ll watch me.”

“What makes you think that?” Vic asks.

“All the other times you have before, when I asked you not to.”

“You just hate fun.”

“No, I just hate not being listened to. Sometimes I don’t care, but sometimes I do, and this time I do.” Kellin explains.

“Well then go to your room or something.” Vic says.

“Too late, not in the mood anymore.” Kellin sighs with frustration.

“Fine, have fun blue balling yourself then.” Vic says.

Kellin rolls his eyes. “So what was your big plan for surprising everyone anyway?”

“Well to be fair, I didn’t plan anything beyond ‘show up at some point in the middle’ so I would have left that all up to you guys.” Vic says. “I’m sure that just my appearance would have been enough for most people.”

“You’re playing yourself up too much.”

“Don’t lie, Kellin, you know some people eat up anything you do.”

“Like you do?”

“Exactly! I’m like your biggest fan!” Vic boasts. “Except I’ve actually had sex with you.”

Kellin groans.

“You really are in a bad mood.” Vic says.

“Sorry, I just…” Kellin sighs. “I completely forgot the livestream was even today and I was just sitting here watching TV earlier until the guys showed up and I had ten minutes to get ready, and in those ten minutes I forgot to pee and that just made everything worse.”

“I knew there was more to the story than just wetting yourself.” Vic says. “So why didn’t you just go afterwards?”

“I was planning to, but everyone stuck around to talk after it was over and I felt awkward about leaving right away to do that.” Kellin explains. “So I just sat there and waited for what felt like forever until I couldn’t take it anymore, all while lying about being tired instead.”

Vic laughs.

“Don’t laugh at me…” Kellin whines.

“I’m not, I’m laughing because that’s cute. You seriously didn’t just admit you had to pee?”

“No, I didn’t… I felt dumb…”

“You shouldn’t feel dumb for that, everyone makes mistakes. I mean, I missed my big chance to make an impact and now I’m just sitting here like a loser because I fell asleep, at least you did something today.” Vic says.

“You’re not a loser.” Kellin says.

“And neither are you!”

“I kind of am.”

“Oh don’t talk like that. You need to be nicer to yourself.”

“I don’t know…” Kellin sighs.

“Come on dude, lighten up.” Vic goes in to hug Kellin and Kellin pulls away. “Okay then, don’t worry, I came prepared.” He pulls a face mask out of his pocket and puts it on himself.

Kellin chuckles. “That wasn’t why, but sure.”

“See, I made you laugh, that’s gotta count for something.” Vic says. He goes to hug Kellin again.

“I guess.” Kellin accepts the hug this time, and he goes to hug back, but he doesn’t want to touch Vic with the hand he had around his dick not long ago, so he just hugs with one arm. “There’s really no reason for me to be so hung up on this still, it’s all over.”

“That’s the spirit.” Vic says as he ends the hug. “Now go touch yourself.”

Kellin shakes his head. “Why don’t you touch me yourself.”

“I mean, if you’re offering, I’d love to help you.”

“I’m not, I told you I’m not in the mood anymore.” Kellin says.

“You say that, but I can tell from that bulge in your pants that your dick thinks otherwise.” Vic remarks.

Kellin glares at Vic. “Don’t look at my junk.”

“Don’t lie to yourself about your own feelings, it will only make you more frustrated.” Vic says.

Kellin wants to talk back, but he has to admit Vic has a point. “Fine.” He gets up. “But if I find out you were listening in on me somehow, I’m kicking you out of here.”

“You have my word, I’m staying down here until you tell me I can move. I promise.” Vic says.

Kellin isn’t sure if he trusts him, but Vic’s only hurting himself if he lies. “I’ll hold you to that.” He walks upstairs to his room and locks the door behind him. Better safe than sorry. He sits on his bed and leans back, pulling his pants and underwear down. He watches as a drop of precum leaks from his dick, he was more turned on than he thought.

He lies back in bed and strokes his dick slowly, closing his eyes and thinking back to the situation earlier. It plays a couple more times in his head and he focuses on just how nice it felt to let go earlier after holding it for so long. He started by ignoring the pain beforehand as it was agonizing in the moment, but the pain was instrumental to making the relief feel so good, so he stops ignoring it.

The memories begin to feel like bliss as they continue to replay, almost like they’re happening again, with how wet he’s starting to feel...wait. He opens his eyes and is shocked to see that he’s pissing on himself...but how? There’s no stopping it now so he just decides to take advantage of it and try to enjoy it, aiming his dick towards himself more so he soaks his shirt and feels the wetness on his upper body this time instead of lower like earlier.

He comes to the conclusion that he never finished earlier and getting a boner dulled the feeling until he started thinking about it so much and his body just thought it was okay now. It feels different to piss with a boner, it’s more numb, so much that he had to watch to see when he stopped so he could resume masturbating.

Now that he’s experienced both pissing down his legs and on his torso, all he’s missing is arms and head for his own personal golden shower. He isn’t sure if he should feel proud or disappointed in himself for that. He decides to be proud for now, it’s impressive and he’s too blinded by arousal to be ashamed.

His dick is wet from piss and it’s a different kind of slippery compared to precum, it makes his hand slip off sometimes while stroking. He luckily doesn’t have to worry about that very long as he quickly reaches climax and cums on his wet shirt. He was feeling a little pent up so that did help. He sighs with relief and debates what he should do now as he waits for his dick to go flaccid. He doesn’t feel like showering again, nor does he feel like washing his bed sheets, or facing Vic and telling him how much of an idiot he is again.

He sits up and pulls his pants back up. His wet shirt is already a bit cold. He takes it off and tries to dry himself off as best as he can with it before tossing it on and floor and putting on a clean one. There’s no way he can just pretend that he didn’t change shirts or that he had no reason to do it, Vic isn’t dumb.

He unlocks his door and opens it, expecting Vic to be on the other side listening in, but he isn't, the hall is empty. Kellin is a bit surprised but impressed that Vic actually held to his word this time. He walks downstairs and sees Vic lounging on the couch and staring at his phone, he took the mask off but otherwise he didn’t move. “Hi…”

“Hey.” Vic responds. “Wow a change of clothes, huh? I knew you were pent up, but I didn’t think you were pent up enough to need your whole outfit as a cum rag.” He jokes.

“Haha, very funny.” Kellin says in a sarcastic tone. “I just changed my shirt, and no that’s not why.”

“Oh so you found a way to piss yourself while standing on your head this time? That’s very impressive.” Vic jokes.

“You could say that.” Kellin says. “More like I just somehow managed to piss on myself without really thinking while in the middle of that.” He sighs, hating that he said it.

“Nothing wrong with that.” Vic says. ”I did that before.”

“Seriously?” Kellin questions.

“Yeah, well, I was drunk at the time, and also I wasn’t in my bed, so I both forgot about it, but I also didn’t even have to do anything about it.” Vic explains.

“If you forgot about it, then how did you know it happened?” Kellin asks.

“Oh, my brother told me the next day. I laughed it off, but he was angry about it. I forgot I was visiting him.” Vic says with a shrug.

“I see…” Kellin says. “Well this is my house and my bed, so I have laundry to do later.”

“I can do that for you if you want.” Vic says.

“I can’t in good consciousness tell you to wash my piss stained sheets and clothes for me.” Kellin remarks.

“But you’re not telling me to, I’m offering to help.”

“You better not make it weird.”

“How could I make it weird?”

“I don’t know, like, sniffing them and getting off to it.”

“That’s a great idea, I didn’t even think of that.” Vic remarks.

Kellin glares at Vic.

“It’s a joke! Jeez, chill.” Vic says.

“Right, sorry.” Kellin says. “Fine, I trust you then.” He says reluctantly

“Thanks.” Vic gets up from the couch. “What are you gonna do now?”

“Take a nap, today just sucked.” Kellin says.

“Aww that’s not true, you got to see me.” Vic says.

Kellin stares blankly at him.

“Okay fine, killjoy, I’ll do your laundry for you before you stab me with your eyes.” Vic says.

Kellin rolls his eyes and walks past Vic to the couch. “If you get hungry, you can have anything from the fridge, just don’t wake me please.”

“I’ll be as quiet as a mouse.” Vic says.

Kellin lies on his side on the couch and closes his eyes...just as he does so he hears a loud sound and his eyes bolt open. “What are you-”

“Ignore that.” Vic says quickly. “Goodnight.”

Kellin whimpers. Vic can be so stressful sometimes. “Goodnight.” He closes his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't remember what day this was so I hope it was Friday.
> 
> The second half wasn't in the original plan but it worked out rather nicely and it was fun. It's easier to write when I have another character to bounce off with.


End file.
